ils sont fous ces Gaulois !
by ylg
Summary: Astérix :: drabbles divers :: 1ère vignette : Obélix et Astérix, boire de la potion magique. 2ème : Jules César prend des vacances ? 3e: nattes ou cheveux courts ? 4e: César vs les Gaulois, ça rend la vie impossible. 5e: Les Pirates et leur honneur. MàJ, 6e: César, effacer un problème. 7e: ça les rend dingues...
1. comme du feu

**Titre :** c'est comme du feu  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Astérix le gaulois  
**Personnages**/Couple : Astérix/Obélix  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Uderzo, Goscinny, et des ayants-droit que je ne veux pas connaître.

Production de la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "feu"  
Pour Fumseck 62442  
220 mots

o

Obélix n'est pas quelqu'un de compliqué. Il ne se pose pas de question inutile. Même pas combien de sangliers il va attraper aujourd'hui ou combien de Romains il assommera demain, parce que c'est toujours à peu près la même chose, et sinon, he bien ça lui fait une surprise.  
La seule question qui retourne régulièrement son esprit sous son casque à cornes c'est "Mais la Potion magique, ça fait quel effet quand on en boit ?"  
Panoramix refuse de lui laisser goûter, juste un petit peu. Ça fait longtemps, longtemps qu'il a oublié, si tant est qu'il ait jamais su. Il était tombé dans la marmite, bon, mais il n'est pas sûr d'avoir fait exprès d'en avaler…

Alors, un jour, il demande à Astérix. Lequel, gêné, tripote une aile de son casque et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant ses mots, aussi embarrassé qu'un Panoramix à qui un tout petit bout de gaulois aurait demandé d'où venaient les bébés.

"C'est comme du feu," finit-il par lâcher. Mais ça ne renseigne pas beaucoup Obélix…  
Alors Astérix propose de lui montrer : qu'il se penche jusqu'à ce que leurs deux gros nez gaulois se touchent presque, il y a un truc qui fait comme si on y goûtait.


	2. salut, Jules !

**Titre **: ô Esculape, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Astérix  
**Personnage **: Jules César  
**Rating **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: Uderzo, Goscinny

Pour Modocanis  
**Prompt** : "Vacances"  
175 mots

oOo

« Ô César, tu es vraiment surmené, se permit le médecin. Il te faut te reposer.  
- Pas question tant que Rome aura besoin de moi.  
- Continue ainsi, César, et elle sera forcée de se passer de toi.  
- Je ne peux abandonner mes fonctions pour prendre des vacances !  
- Prétends une campagne, choisis une destination calme, fais camper tes troupes à l'extérieur et profites- en. »

La ruse du médecin était louable. Effectivement, un peu de repos dans un coin retiré au bord de la Méditerranée, loin du tempérament volatil de Cléopâtre, de Brutus, du Sénat, et surtout des Gaulois, ça lui faisait du bien.

Pendant deux jours et demi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un « Salut, Jules ! Par Toutatis, quel hasard de te croiser ici. » vienne briser sa tranquillité. Évidemment. Protection d'Esculape ou pas, tous les sacrifices possibles à tous les dieux du monde ne le préserveront jamais de cette calamité.  
Un « Dis Astérix, si César est ici tu crois qu'il y a des troupes fraîches pas loin ? » acheva d'enfoncer le clou. Au temps pour les idées brillantes de son médecin.


	3. nattes

**Titre **: cajôleries  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Astérix  
**Personnages/Couple **: Astérix/Obélix  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: propriété d'Uderzo et de Goscinny, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Mes remerciements à John Irving pour l'inspiration via le personnage d'Owen Meany, sinon.

**Prompt **: "nattes"  
pour Petite Dilly  
**Nombre de mots **: 100

oOo

Pourquoi Astérix porte-t-il ses cheveux toujours coupés courts, sans se laisser la possibilité de les natter ? He bien. C'est qu'avec sa petite taille, s'il a le malheur d'adresser la parole à une personne du genre féminin, elle cherchera automatiquement à tripoter ses cheveux en lui parlant – il en a fait l'expérience quand il était encore un petit Gaulois en braies courtes.  
Obélix, lui, n'a pas ce problème : il est trop imposant pour qu'elles ne s'y risquent.

Résultat, personne ne touche aux cheveux d'Astérix, du tout, et seul Astérix sait à quoi ressemble Obélix quand il défait ses nattes.


	4. pas vivable !

**Titre** : ils lui rendent la vie impossible !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Astérix  
**Personnages** : Jules César, les Gaulois  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Uderzo & Goscinny

**Prompt** : « Le suicide rituel est une option de plus en plus séduisante. »  
d'après Jainas  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Avertissement** : blague sur le suicide  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le suicide rituel est une option de plus en plus séduisante, se dit César en pianotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, espérant contenir son exaspération au moins jusqu'à ce que ces fichus Gaulois sortent de sa tente, si possible jusqu'à ce qu'on le laisse entièrement seul.

Ils n'auront donc jamais fini de le ridiculiser !

Il ne va quand même pas se jeter sur son épée à cause d'eux. Mais quand même... si le Sénat lui ordonnait maintenant de boire du poison, il y réfléchirait sérieusement.


	5. pour le principe

**Titre** : pour le principe !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Astérix  
**Personnages** : Les Pirates, les Gaulois  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Uderzo & Goscinny

**Prompt** : « Et bien sûr, il pouvait pas attendre qu'on l'ait pillé avant de le couler... » »  
d'après Koliri  
sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. '11 – o9 janv. '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

– Ils 'pouvaient pas attendre qu'on les ait pillés avant de le couler, mon bateau, évidemment, rageait Barbe-Rouge, flottant misérablement parmi les débris.

– Mais, Capitaine. Que nous ayons eu le temps de les piller ou non, s'ils nous coulent de toute manière, nous n'avons pas de butin, fit observer le mousse.

– C'est v'ai Chef. Les Gaulois nous coulent toujou's. Avant, ap'ès, quelle diffé'ence ?

– Vanitas vanitatum...

– C'est le principe ! Personne n'aurait eu le butin, mais tout le monde saurait quand même que c'était le nôtre !


	6. comme s ils n existaient plus

**Titre** : les rayer de la carte...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Astérix  
**Personnages** : César vs les Gaulois  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Goscinny & Uderzo

**Prompt** : « Car après tout, c'est à cause de lui qu'il en est là. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Qu'il en est las, soupire César, de cette campagne qui ne finit pas. Officiellement, la Gaule est vaincue et entièrement occupée. Il peut rentrer à Rome triomphant.

Personne ne parle du petit village irréductible dans ce coin d'Armorique. Même pas un point stratégique, un trou perdu avec de la pluie et des cailloux ! L'insulte n'en est que pire. Ordre est donc de la passer sous silence.  
Oh, oui, il voudrait faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas.

Un regain d'énergie le gagne avec cette idée : et si... s'il faisait comme si ? S'il les snobait,  
démantelait ses camps, retirait ses troupes ?


	7. à en perdre ses mots

**Titre** : quand on n'a plus les mots...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Astérix  
**Personnages** : les pirates  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Goscinny & Uderzo

**Prompt** : « La décision est vite prise : elle suivra des cours d'horticulture... et d'élocution! »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Des locutions latines parsèment les paroles de Triple-Patte.

Dans les premiers temps c'était juste une de temps en temps, de façon appropriée, quand un proverbe collait à la situation.  
Mais plus le temps passe – et les catastrophes s'abattent sur eux, navire après navire – moins il parle. Peu à peu, tout son discours se réduit à des citations – et de moins en moins appropriées.

Barbe-Rousse, dans les moments d'inaction entre le naufrage d'un bateau et la mise à flot du suivant, maudit leur malchance. Et il se demande si son second n'est pas devenu au moins un peu fou.


End file.
